


I'm Promising You Forever, Darlin'

by Isaythings



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Forever, Love, M/M, Promises, Wasted Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaythings/pseuds/Isaythings
Summary: Nick and Ty get drunk.Ty realizes he never wants to live without Zane.





	I'm Promising You Forever, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some short fluff ❤
> 
> And FYI, this is before the Nick and Kelly ship set sail!

"I told her we were celebrating!" Nick's words came out slurred but Ty understood his friends ramblings.

"I know, O. She had no right kicking us out!" Ty and Nick both knew the bartender had every right in the world especially when Ty started to climb up on the bar and sing his own rendition of Madonna's _Like A Virgin_. Zane was going to lose his mind when he hears that story. The thought only made Ty laugh. 

Nick slung his arm around his best friend and leaned in just a little too close. His words were low but Ty heard him. "I just remembered the last time we left a bar drunk." Ty let out a breath but refused to look at Nick. Yea he remembered too. That night Nick had kissed him and confessed to being in love with him. It was pretty unforgettable. Not that Ty returned those feelings in anything but a completely platonic manner. But that kiss...damn that kiss was something. Different than kissing Zane but still good. "I'm sorry I kissed you man."

Ty snorted. "You're wasted, Irish. C'mon I have a nice comfy couch calling your name." He grabbed Nick's arm so the other man didn't go wondering off and walked the few short blocks to his row house that he shared with Zane. He was hoping the man would be asleep when he got there, knowing he smelled of booze. He wanted to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and snuggle up close to his boyfriend. 

"Did you ever think you'd settle down? I mean, Tyler Grady practically married to a man!" Ty cocked his head at Nick's words truly thinking them over. He wasn't sure. Meeting Zane had been the best thing to happen to either of them and he wouldn't trade that for the world. But he did wonder sometimes how different his life would be if he didn't kiss Zane in that hotel bathroom all those years ago. Would he still be single? Or maybe have a different woman in his bed every night? Or just maybe, he would have taken up Nick's offer that night outside of the pub. 

"I don't know, but honestly, it doesn't even matter. I love Zane." He left it at that knowing he didn't need to explain to Nick any futher. Zane was the love of his life. The only thing that he could grab ahold of when he started to feel lost in the past. Zane was his anchor. 

Nick didn't say anything else as Ty led him into the row house and deposited Nick on the couch. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. Zane quickly grabbed Ty's arm before he could strike out and Zane wrapped his free arm around Ty's chest. "Easy there, doll. It's just me." Ty instantly relaxed in Zane's hold. The safest place in the world. Zane's arms. Not that he would ever say that out loud. He didn't need to give Garrett any ammunition. 

"You two are damn cute. Ya know that?" Ty and Zane both stared at Nick and Ty had to hold back his chuckle. "I think I want that someday." The words were mumbled but Ty heard them. He knew Nick's resistance on relationships. He was absolutely terrified of a commitment. So Ty wondered how long Nick had been feeling that. 

"It's okay, bud. You'll eventually find your own Zane." The man behind him snorted and pushed Ty towards Nick. 

"Say goodnight to O'Flaherty then get your drunken marine ass upstairs and say goodnight to me." The way Zane said that made Ty believe there wouldn't be sleep in the near future. He watched as his partner climbed the steps to the second floor then turned back to Nick.

"Garrett's a good guy, Six. I'm sorry I was so hard on him." Nick was sprawled out on the couch and his lids were starting to fall but Ty knew Nick was awake enough to understand the words coming out of his own mouth. 

"Thanks, Irish. Means a lot." Nick smiled and reached out a hand which Ty instantly grabbed. 

"Oohrah, Marine." 

"Oohrah."

 

Ty made his way upstairs when he was sure Nick was finally asleep and opened the door to his bedroom. Zane was laying on his stomach, the top sheet only covering parts of his very obvious nude body. His right leg was curled at the knee and visable from where the sheet spread out across his ass and upper thigh. His back was sans cloth and his head was tilted to the right where Ty could see those dark brown eyes staring up at him. God the man was fucking beautiful. And he was all Ty's. 

"You gonna stand there staring, or you gonna come tell me about your night?" Zane was smiling at him and Ty knew he was busted. But it didn't matter, Zane was a sight to behold and it wasn't the first time Zane had caught him staring. He quickly stripped down, forgetting the shower and climbed in beside his partner. Zane instantly threw his leg over Ty's hip and rested his head on Ty's chest. Zane didn't seem to mind the alcohol that Ty could so clearly smell coming off himself so he'd take a shower the next morning. 

"We were celebrating Nick's 38th. The guys couldn't make it til tomorrow. You're coming out with us right?" Zane hummed in approval but Ty didn't think Zane was actually listening. Too busy placing open mouthed kisses on Ty's bare chest. He smiled and ran his hands through his lover's curly hair. "I love you, Zane." That cuaght the older man's attention. 

"I love you too, Ty." Their eyes met and Zane must have seen something in Ty's eyes because he quickly sat up and took Ty's hands between his own. "Whats wrong, baby?" 

Ty just smiled and sat up so he was facing Zane. He knew he would be in for some serious ribbing but he had to tell Zane while he was still tipsy and before he lost his cool. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Zane. I know it was pretty much said without actually words the moment you told me you loved me back, but I had to say it out loud. I need you to know that there will never be anyone else for me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not Ava or David. And I need you to know that." Ty took a deep breath and met Zane's eyes letting everything he was feeling show in the green depths. "I'm promising you forever, darlin'." 

Zane didn't say anything for a moment and it was making Ty fidget. Zane had to know and hear the truth in Ty's voice. Finally, Zane grabbed Ty's face and kissed him. It wasn't rushed or demanding, nothing like their usual kisses. No, this was Zane telling Ty he loved him in the simplest of manners.

Once Zane finally pulled back and kept one hand on Ty's cheek and pointedly looked at the compass rose hanging around Ty's neck. "You already know what you mean to me, Ty but incase you forgot I need you to know you're the reason I'm here right now." Zane took a deep breath and let his hand fall to grab Ty's hand instead. "You brought me back, Ty the things you made me feel and the love you gave me so effortlessly. God. Even with Becky it was never like this. Never so intense and so fucking scary." Ty was about to protest when Zane cut him off. "Scary because I know I could lose you so easily, baby. This job, it's risky as fuck. But at the end of the day I know you'll be there with a hand to hold and a snarky fucking remark. The moment I realized I was in love with you was the same moment I knew that forever was something I wanted with you. I love you, Beaumont. I'll always fucking love you." 

Ty would not cry. He just wouldn't. Instead he straddled Zane's lap and held the older man close to him. He could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. Or maybe that was Zane's. Either way he never felt so damn happy in his entire life. He almost wished he a had a ring for Zane with all those pretty words. Soon, he though. Very damn soon. 

Their lips met again and Ty was just about to lay Zane back and truly show him how much he loved him when there was a banging on their bedroom door. He groaned when he heard Nick's voice. "Hey, six? Garrett? Are you two naked? Can I come in?" Zane met Ty's eyes and Ty knew Zane wasn't mad if the hint of amusement in those dark depths were anything to go by. Zane nodded and grabbed the sheet to make sure all their naughty bits were covered and yelled at Nick to come in. 

The Irishman stumbled to the bed and face planted the end of the mattress. Ty and Zane shared a look before Ty kicked at Nick getting the man's attention. "Uh, Nick? You okay, buddy?" 

Nick let out a pained sound and looked up to meet Ty's eyes. "I had a bad dream." Ty didn't need to hear anymore. He looked at Zane questionly and Zane just nodded and shot him a reassuring smile. Ty kissed him once more then turned to Nick and sighed.

"Just let me grab some pants." Nick chuckled and closed his eyes so Ty could get dressed. Soon he was grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him out of the room. He looked back at Zane and felt his heart flutter when he saw Zane already gazing back at him with a warm smile on his face. Yeah, he was marrying that man the first fucking chance he got. 

But first he had to deal with a drunken marine.


End file.
